Outside Your Door
by AntarsStarChild
Summary: ONE SHOT Sohma Yuki has always been there for Honda Tohru. She’s had good times and bad times with her relationships and has always come to him for comfort. Yuki has always loved Tohru and been supportive of her. He’s waited patiently for her to realize


Title: Outside Your Door

Author: TechEmpath1

Rating: Looks like its gonna be PG 13 folks. There's a little lime toward the end. It's a lot less than I planned it to be. But if you don't like sexual content or aren't old enough…don't read it.

Disclaimer: I don't own the pair, or the show, or the Manga…If I did…then…well, then they would have finished the episodes of the show instead of stopping. I also don't own Maroon 5's She Will Be Loved.

Summary: Sohma Yuki has always been there for Honda Tohru. She's had good times and bad times with her relationships and has always come to him for comfort. Yuki has always loved Tohru and been supportive of her. He's waited patiently for her to realize his feelings. He's getting a little impatient now. What will he do? Its AU, Tohru..well I manipulated her for my purposes…she's not all our sweet, loving, naïve Tohru…she's a little different.

Yuki grumbled as he heard the phone ring. He rolled over in bed to peer at the clock. His eyes opened wide when he saw the "2:00" glaring back at him. He grabbed at the phone and gave the sweetest 'Hello' he could for being gruffly woken up in the middle of the night. The voice he heard on the other end attempted to call his name, but broke before it could.

"Ms. Honda?"

"Sohma-kun…" she began crying uncontrollably.

"Are you alright?"

"Its just awful. I don't even know what I did. I upset him and he left."

"Where are you Ms. Honda, do you need me to pick you up?"

"Please Yuki-kun. I would appreciate it." She gave him the address and hung up the phone.

Yuki climbed out of bed and threw on some clothes. He walked out of his room only to be stopped by a concerned Shigure.

"Was it our little flower again Yuki?" He asked softly, even though Kyou could sleep through anything.

"Yes Shigure. I don't know why she keeps going back to him. He hurts her all the time."

"Ah to have the time again when our little flower stayed here with us and brightened our lives with her perpetual smile."

"That would be nice. Ms. Honda deserves to be happy. I've never heard her as pained as when she calls here after a fight."

"Do what you do best Yuki, go to her. Offer her what you can. Make our Tohru happy again."

Yuki nodded sadly as he turned to go down the steps. Kyou, having heard the entire thing, got out of his bed and climbed to the roof. Shigure just stared there for a minute remembering what life was like for them all when they were still under the same roof.

Flashback

"Happy Birthday Honda-san!" Kyou, Yuki, Shigure, Momiji, and Haru shouted as she walked in the door from work.

"Oh my! My birthday? Somehow I'd forgotten. Thank you all for being here to share what's left of it with me. I do have to share something with you all though."

Yuki, Tohru, and Kyou had all graduated two months earlier.

"Please, tell us now!!!" Squealed Momiji.

"Patience you little brat and let Tohru tell us when she's ready." Kyou said bopping the usagi on the head.

Momiji ran and clung to Tohru's leg. "Tohruuuuuuu," he whined, "Kyou hit me!!!"

"Enough!" Shouted Haru. When everyone had turned his or her attention to him, fearing he'd turned 'black' he continued. "Tohru has something to say, so let her say it."

"Oh well, surely it can wait until later."

"Go ahead Tohru." Shigure nodded.

"Well, I've turned 18, so I found myself an apartment, and I shall be moving out as soon as possible to prevent any further inconvenience on Shigure-san!" She stated cheerily.

All Juunishi in attendance had jaws dropped to the floor at the news. No amount of persuading could convince Tohru that her place was with them, and she wasn't an inconvenience. Tohru left later that week, but did keep in contact with the Sohma family.

End Flashback

Kyou sat on the roof looking up at the stars. He missed Tohru more than either Shigure or Yuki knew. It hurt him to know she was in so much emotional pain, and that he couldn't do anything to help her. Yuki seemed to be the only one who could help her. He was ashamed that it wasn't him. She'd given so much to him, but he couldn't give back

He beat his fist on the roof. "Damn it! Why can't I ever help her? Its always that damned rat. He's the only one that she's ever turned to."

He had admitted to himself that he cared deeply for Tohru. He knew Yuki loved her, though Yuki had confided this to no one. Once he believed he loved Tohru too, only he came to find out it was the love of a good friend. This is why he was so upset that he couldn't help her. She'd made him feel like he belonged in the Sohma family. Now he only felt helpless.

Yuki borrowed Shigure's car to drive to the address and pick Tohru up. This was becoming more than a weekly habit. Ever since she'd gotten her own apartment. She's started dating people, and it always ended in disaster for her. He was always there for her, always there when she needed him. Yuki thought back to her reasons for leaving. He knew they had nothing to do with being a burden to Shigure. After she began dating he had suspected it was for her own privacy. He knew he wouldn't want to bring someone home to Shigure's there was always too much activity. Slowly, he let his mind wander to the last time he'd had to get Tohru.

_Beauty queen of only eighteen  
She had some trouble with herself  
He was always there to help her  
She always belonged to someone else  
_

Flashback

Yuki sat on the edge of her futon holding her in his lap as she cried. Her hand was pressed against his shoulder as he held her. Soon he felt her other hand slide between them and brush against his pelvic area.

He gasped, "Ms. Honda!"

She blushed a little but looked him in the eyes.

"We've done it before haven't we?"

"Yes, but you're hurt. I would be taking advantage of you."

"I want to."

"Tohru…"

"Please Yuki. I need to feel safe and loved."

He'd almost told her right then that he did love her and she didn't have to pretend. He thought better of it when he thought of what she might say to that. He did it that night for her. She needed him, and he was there for her.

End Flashback

_I drove for miles and miles  
And wound up at your door  
I've had you so many times but somehow  
I want more_

Just how many times had he had her? He couldn't count. 'It's our secret though. Nobody else knows. It wouldn't have been good for her boyfriend, who ever that may be, to know that his girlfriend was sleeping with her ex-housemate. It wouldn't be good for Shigure and Kyou to know we'd done it in the house either.' He did know that just having her wasn't satisfying him. He wanted her to know that she was loved, most of all by him. He wanted her to return the love.

_I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
She will be loved_

The rain started pouring down as Yuki pulled into the city. He hated rain for the simple fact that rain made it extremely difficult to drive and find where you were going, especially in the dark. He cursed at himself as he missed the street then had to go several blocks up to turn around. Several minutes later he found himself parked across the street from a corner apartment complex. This early in the morning he noticed only one room had the light still on. He assumed that must be where Tohru was. He stepped out of the car in his light jacket realizing he'd forgotten an umbrella in the shuffle as he grabbed Shigure's keys to drive out here. Then again, how could he have known it was going to pour down on him as he entered the city? Leaving the car running, he slammed the driver's side door as he leaned against the frame of the car pondering what he should do. He was soaked to the bone already, his beautiful hair matted to his head and his clothes, including his jacket clinging uncomfortably to him. He was about to go to the door to get Tohru when a thin figure with long black hair exited the building. He knew it was Tohru, though he couldn't see. She walked directly toward him slowly. Most people would hurry, but not Tohru, especially when she felt like this. He figured she could have cared less what happened to her, she was lost in thought and memory, and pain.

"Let's get in and get out of the rain." He said walking around the car to open the door for her.

She wordlessly got in the car and buckled her belt. He shut the door and got in.

"Shall I take you home?" He asked as he pulled away from the curb.

Tohru simply nodded.

"You could always come back to Shigure's, Honda-san." He suggested. "You know Shigure doesn't mind, and we'd love to have you back. We really miss your company. I miss you. You can come back for a few days, or you can stay for a while. You're always welcome."

"Yuki I can't come back now." She said. "Please just take me home."

"Do you want to tell me what happened?" He asked gently, driving across the city to the outskirts where her apartment was.

"Not now."

_Tap on my window knock on my door  
I want to make you feel beautiful  
I know I tend to get so insecure  
It doesn't matter anymore_

He let it be because he wanted to her to know she could talk when she was ready. He helped her inside her apartment and into her room. She sat down on the futon and took off her soaked socks while he took off his soaked jacket and hung it on the doorknob. He sat down in the chair at her desk and waited for her. She sighed then took a deep breath.

"He was drinking again. He wanted me to sleep with him. I told him no. He flew off the handle and threw something at me. I don't remember what it was, but it hit the wall instead of me. Then he stormed off, and left me there. Don't know where he went." She started sobbing again.

He knew that she remembered exactly what it was that he threw at her. She just told him she didn't remember so he wouldn't worry about her. He saw through the façade and worried anyway. He got a blanket and sat next to her and wrapped the blanket around both of them. He hugged her tight to his side and she leaned into him.

"Why's it so hurtful Yuki-kun? Every man is so hurtful."

"Not every one Honda-san. There are some good ones out there. You just have to find the right one."

_It's not always rainbows and butterflies  
It's compromise that moves us along  
My heart is full and my door's always open  
You can come anytime you want_

Yuki and Tohru both remembered one of the previous times this had happened.

Flashback

"I don't think the one for me is out there anymore." Tohru sighed as she snuggled against Yuki.

Yuki tightened his grip around her and shook his head at her naivety.

"Don't look too hard Tohru, just let it be and he'll come to you when you least expect it."

End Flashback

He wondered when she would ever figure it out. He was there and he loved her, regardless of how many men she'd slept with, or how she fared emotionally. He would be there for her always.

"Yuki-kun." Tohru stated.

"Yes Ms. Honda."

"Thank you. Thank you for always being here for me and always saying the right things."

"That's what friends are for Ms. Honda." Yuki said sighing inwardly.

"Yuki!" Tohru gasped. "That's what you meant! All those times you tried to console me."

"I'm sorry Ms. Honda, I'm not sure what you are getting at."

"Tell me if it's true Yuki-kun"

He knew what she was asking now. "Yes Tohru, I love you. I've loved you for a very long time. I didn't tell you because I didn't know how you felt." He squeezed her tighter. "I wanted to tell you before you left, but I wondered if you'd left Shigure's because of what happened between us. So I let you go."

Tohru was crying again, and Yuki thought he'd said the wrong thing. "I have loved you too Yuki-kun. I was too afraid to say anything because I figured you'd think what we'd done was a mistake. When I left and you didn't say anything, I thought I knew for sure I was right."

Flashback

Yuki couldn't resist rushing forward to kiss Tohru as she stood in the kitchen, her hands and hair still covered in flour as a result of having had a bag of flour burst as she tried to open it. She wasted no time in kissing him back. Soon their tongues found themselves dueling. Tohru broke away to wash her hand and Yuki moved in behind her, his hands around her waist as she vigorously rubbed her hands under the water. He nuzzled into her neck and smelled her hair. Tohru dried her hands and turned around kissing him on the forehead. Both were fully aware that they were alone in the house. He looked her in the eyes looking for any sign of uncertainty. She just nodded to him and he picked her up, floured hair and all and carried her up the stairs. Yuki slid open the paper door to his room and gently laid Tohru on the futon before going back to shut the door. He lay beside her and started kissing along her jaw line and down onto her neck before he came to his senses.

"Ms. Honda…"

Tohru kissed him deeply, throwing her arms around his neck pulling him down on her. Yuki was quick to stop the progression by supporting himself on his hands before their chests touched. She stopped and looked at him.

"I…I am afraid I don't know what to do."

Yuki took her hand and kissed the palm. "Its ok. Do what comes naturally. We can stop if you want."

She shook her head. He took his hand and slid it between her legs to her core. He was rewarded by a loud deep moan.

End Flashback

_I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
She will be loved_

Tohru smiled for the first time in a long time.

"Oh Yuki-kun, I've been such a fool. Here all along I thought I was unwanted, I felt as if I was in a perpetual downpour going through my life. The sadness just rained down on me. I couldn't smile anymore. All along in reality I've been loved, truly loved."

"I've been waiting outside your door since you left just waiting for you to figure it out. All I wanted was for you to be happy, and if that meant without me, then I was going to have to live with it. I hoped that you would realize the extent of the feelings I actually held for you. Every time you called, I knew I could keep hoping."

"I had hoped too Yuki-kun, that you cared as much as I thought you did. I called, and when you came every time, my hope grew stronger. I guess I owe you an explanation as to why every man I ever dated left."

"No Ms. Honda, you don't need to tell me if you don't feel comfortable."

"They all wanted one thing. The one thing I gave you and never anyone else."

"Ms. Honda?" Yuki said, thoroughly confused.

"You're the only man I ever slept with Yuki-kun."

"Ms. Honda! But why?" Yuki exclaimed, shocked at her revelation. "I always thought you left Shigure's to have more privacy in that area."

"I was waiting for you again. I wished that you would follow me. I never wanted anyone but you. I left Shigure's for more privacy, with you. But you never followed."

"I never followed because I assumed you didn't want to be followed."

He kissed her deeply, laying her back across the bed. She returned his fevered kiss and complimented it with a slight moan. For the both of them, it had been since their first time they'd felt this way. The other times they'd been in this position, it had been for Tohru's peace of mind. Now it was mutual raw desire and love, and it shone in both their eyes.

_I know where you hide  
Alone in your car  
Know all of the things that make you who you are  
I know that goodbye means nothing at all  
Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls_

As Yuki lay beside Tohru watching her sleeping peacefully, for what he assumed was probably one of the first times in a while he thought about all that had occurred.

'When we said goodbye, it was as if there was no more between us, all those times. Yet, she called me every time something happened to her, just for comfort, and I came and rescued her. Now there will be no more falling, no more catching. She's such a wonderful person. She deserves to be happy and loved. She is happy and loved, and so am I. I've caught the unattainable woman, and I won't let her go this time.'

He kissed her forehead as he snuggled into the covers listening to the storm let up and listening to the soft musical sound of Tohru's breathing beside him. He had everything he wanted, right here.

_Finis_


End file.
